coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 384 (17th August 1964)
Plot Dennis is appalled at David's age and Elsie asks the teacher to wait at the Rovers while she has a word with her angry son. He leaves to a tirade of abuse from Dennis. Elsie slaps his face but Dennis isn't perturbed and says she has no shame. She tries to assure him that she has no feelings for David. She mentions the picture that David's painted of her and erupts when Dennis intimates that it's something salacious. Charlie returns from working in a summer end-of-pier show. Ena andAnnie think there is something wrong with David. At that moment, the young man walks into the pub to a series of subtle taunts from Len about Elsie's age. Just as David has had enough, Elsie walks in, sees what's happening, and escorts David out. A pleased Emily assures Val that she and Swindley are still friends and on even better terms than ever. Bursting with excitement, Val reveals to her that she's pregnant, however she doesn't know how to tell Ken. Hilda overhears. Lucille finds Ken working on a television play based on Elsie's anonymous letter saga from three years back. He needs to catch the post and rushes out before Val can say anything. Dennis asks Ken to find out what sort of person David is from any contacts he has at the college. Hilda wants to treat herself to a cocktail dress now that she's got her job back. Harry calls in to tell Stan he's got him an interview for his old chauffeuring job at Amalgamated Steel, as per Trevor's request. Stan isn't pleased his son has set him up. A stern Emily reads Ena the riot act for using her and Swindley for her own personal amusement over the years. Ken calls into Gamma to pick up an item that Val forgot and is stunned when Emily talks about his impending fatherhood. Annie shows Lucille Concepta's old room in the Rovers that will be hers from now on. Harry makes arrangements to sell his furniture. Val pops into the Rovers with a message and Hilda lets the news out about the baby. The regulars toast her. Val returns home to discover that Ken already knows the news. He's delighted and makes a joke that it could be twins. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings (Credited as "Charlie Moffit") *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough Guest cast *David Graham - Roger Adamson Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and Lucille's bedroom *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Gamma Garments Notes *The storyline of Valerie Barlow discovering she is pregnant was planned, scripted and rehearsed to take place in Episode 372, due to be transmitted on 6th July 1964 but a technicians' strike by the ACTT (Association of Cinematograph Television and Allied Technicians) meant that both that episode and Episode 373 had to be abandoned and the storyline was held over until this instalment. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that, in this episode, the following were credited but did not appear: Albert Tatlock (Jack Howarth), Minnie Caldwell (Margot Bryant), Florrie Lindley (Betty Alberge) and Mr Swindley. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Good news for the Barlows *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,601,000 homes (4th place). Notable dialogue Emily Nugent: "I don't mean to be rude, Mrs Sharples, but if I might remind you for many years past you've derived sport from making sly innuendos about Mr Swindley and myself. Hinting openly that we should make a match of it. And when we did so, you derived equal pleasure from making loud and gloomy prognostications about our chances of future happiness. Remember my opal engagement ring? You upset me quite a lot at the time over that, Mrs Sharples." Ena Sharples: "I was passing on facts as I knew them!" Emily Nugent: "Now...now that both Mr Swindley and I have attained a placid and settled relationship as good friends, you once again change with the wind and decide perhaps we should have married after all. Well, I'm very sorry, Mrs Sharples, but it won't work. You can't upset me anymore. Not now that at last I've found peace of mind." Category:1964 episodes